Episode 1789 (10th August 1993)
Plot Carol tries to find out where Alan went on his birthday. Archie is fed up and takes his bad mood out on Nick. Elizabeth is surprised to find a 'For Sale' sign outside the Post Office. Alan informs her that Mrs Robson has had to leave to look after her father and some people are coming to look over the place later and need to collect the keys from him. Vic Windsor drives his wife Viv and children Kelly and Scott to Beckindale but insists the reason they are going there is a secret. Nick informs Zoe of Archie's bad mood. Vic speeds past Kim's horse as she chats to Joe, spooking it and causing Joe to fall over in a muddy field. Kathy invites Kim to the barbecue and fills her in on what's going on at Home Farm. Frank sees them chatting. Joe finds the Windsors parked outside the pub. Kathy rants to Kim about Chris. Joe confronts Vic in the pub and tells him to drive down the lanes carefully and to slow down when he sees someone on horseback. Alan finds them arguing and discovers Vic and his family have come to look over the Post Office. Zoe calls to see Archie and reminds him that she's his friend if he needs to talk. He admits that he can't see her as a friend as he wants more than friendship from her. Zoe suggests she stay away but Archie tells her he would be even more miserable if she did that. She apologises for how she treated him and he tries to persuade her to talk to Frank. Viv isn't keen on moving to Beckindale from the South. Robert tells Jack, Sarah and Joe that he received a phone call from Annie while they were in the field saying she'd be back soon. The villagers remain curious of where Alan was on his birthday. Joe remains suspicious of Michael's involvement with Rachel and warns her off again. She retaliates that Lynn can't be trusted. Frank complains to Zoe about seeing Kathy and Kim together and how everyone seems to be letting him down and deserting him. She promises him she won't desert him. Cast Regular cast *Carol Nelson - Philomena McDonagh *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Archie Brooks - Tony Pitts *Nick Bates - Cy Chadwick *Elizabeth Pollard - Kate Dove *Vic Windsor - Alun Lewis *Viv Windsor - Deena Payne *Scott Windsor - Toby Cockerell *Kelly Windsor - Adele Silva *Zoe Tate - Leah Bracknell *Joe Sugden - Frazer Hines *Kim Barker - Claire King *Kathy Tate - Malandra Burrows *Frank Tate - Norman Bowler *Seth Armstrong - Stan Richards *Lynn Whiteley - Fionnuala Ellwood *Sarah Connolly - Madeleine Howard *Jack Sugden - Clive Hornby *Eric Pollard - Christopher Chittell *Rachel Hughes - Glenda McKay *Michael Feldmann - Matthew Vaughan *Sangeeta Parmar - Razia McGann *Robert Sugden - Christopher Smith *Alice Bates - Rachel Tolboys (uncredited) Guest cast None. Locations *The Woolpack - Backroom, forecourt, public bar and beer garden *3 Demdyke Row - Downstairs rooms *Main Street *Post Office - Exterior *Unknown roads *Home Farm - Grounds, kitchen and sitting room *Kim Tate's caravan *Emmerdale Farm - Fields and farmhouse interior Notes *First appearances of Vic, Viv, Scott and Kelly Windsor. Category:1993 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes